


Cute (attractive in a pretty or endearing way)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yes, Donghyuck is cute, he's adorable and lovely and every synonym in the Thesaurus. He knows he is and he makes sure nobody in proximity to him forgets.But he likes cute things too. Frilly, baby blue dresses on pretty girls and boys. Puppies and kittens. Chubby babies that are especially affectionate. Pastel pink Tumblr aesthetic moodboards he finds on Google. And Mark Lee.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191
Collections: Anonymous





	Cute (attractive in a pretty or endearing way)

Yes, Donghyuck is cute, he's adorable and lovely and every synonym in the Thesaurus. He knows he is and he makes sure nobody in proximity to him forgets. 

But he likes cute things too. Frilly, baby blue dresses on pretty girls and boys. Puppies and kittens. Chubby babies that are especially affectionate. Pastel pink Tumblr aesthetic moodboards he finds on Google. And Mark Lee.

From the second he laid eyes on him he wanted nothing more than to adore him directly. He wanted to tug on his ears and kiss his cheeks but all Mark did was turn a bright red and push him away. 

Donghyuck was not deterred no matter how many times he rejected his advances. Within a year Mark stopped grabbing his wrists every time his hands reached for his ears, stopped directing his face to the cameras when he stared longer than what was socially acceptable. But it was nowhere near enough for him, he wanted more.

He wanted to hold him in his arms, and have him squirm not because he was uncomfortable but because he wanted to be touched. He wanted him in lacy, see-through lingerie that would be a beautiful contrast to his muscles. And Donghyuck always gets what he wants.

-

Mark was in the studio practicing the choreography, overworking himself like he always did every time there was a comeback. Donghyuck decided to join him when he asked Johnny where he was, throwing on his sweats and waiting in the back once he arrived, watching Mark. 

His movements were sharp and precise, Donghyuck remembers wanting to dance like him and Taeyong when he was younger but instead found himself in that comfortable space in-between Mark's sharpness and Taeyong's fluidity.

He made no move to show his presence and take Mark's focus away from the mirror. Keeping his eyes on the way the dancer's brows were furrowed, narrowing on the movement of his hips and only when Mark misstepped did he finally look up and make eye contact with Donghyuck. A blush formed on his cheeks when he realized the vocalist had seen him mess up.

"Your dancing is as good as always, hyung. I'm jealous!" Donghyuck's loud, playful voice took up space in the studio.

"No...I messed up some of my steps. I have to keep going until I get it right," Mark said, the red remaining on his cheeks, "Are you here to practice too?" Donghyuck nodded and walked over next to where Mark was standing. Up close, he could see the red that decorated his collarbones and up to his ears. All because of him.

Donghyuck praised him every time they finished their routine because he found every one of his reactions so cute, his entire body flushed and he did his signature flustered laugh over every little compliment he gave. Mark has always been weak to compliments, but when it came from Donghyuck his body couldn't help but react. 

It was the only reason why Donghyuck never stopped teasing him. He would have left him alone the first time he showed signs of discomfort if he didn't turn a pretty pink each and every time. Mark's face and body were definitely more than his type but it was his reactions to his touch or his, and he's 100% positive about this, expert flirtation skills that spurred him on.

Donghyuck liked dancing with Mark, their styles might be different but he felt they complimented each other well. Plus, it was always nice to see Mark at his best. 

They moved their bodies together for a while and when it hit midnight Mark decided to stop the music. He was packing up, expecting to go home and get in a little sleep before he had to wake up for the studio recording in the morning when Donghyuck snuck up on him from behind. Mark almost jumped in surprise when he enveloped him in his arms.

Usually he was semi-fine with skinship, he knew Donghyuck was a touchy person. But they were both sweaty from 3 hours of practice and it was midnight and he didn't know why he was touching him right now.

Donghyuck smiled when he felt Mark tense under his arms, he waited for years now and he knew now was the perfect time. Lately, Mark left himself more open and vulnerable than not, he trusted Donghyuck.

Like he said, he knew he was cute, knew he was shorter than his hyung, his shoulders might be broader but he was softer, his skin was smoother and he was more...feminine compared to the other members. He considered it a part of his charm.

The only downside was it made everybody around him, at least the ones who wanted to fuck him, believe he was on the submissive side (many of the men--and women--he brought back to his bed only ended up disappointing themselves when they tried and failed). 

Mark probably thought this too, if he even thought about the dynamics of sex at all. But fortunately for him, Mark was much easier than most of the men he faced.

"Hey," he whispered, and the man underneath him shivered at the breath on his ear, "How about we do something fun?"

"F-fun?" Mark questioned, the way Donghuck had said it sounded so dirty. Donghyuck slipped his hand under the collar of Mark's shirt, brushing over his nipple. He yelped and jerked away from Donghuck, holding his arm over his chest. 

Cold sweat made his nipples hard, he reassured himself, and the heaviness between his legs were from the workout. No way was he getting turned on by Donghyuck of all people.

"Come on," Donghyuck laughed, "Don't tell me you never thought about it before? Fucking me?" He knew he had. In fact he was probably imagining bending him over and fucking him right then and there. Most people did, he was delectable after all. 

But Donghyuck would never let Mark fuck him. Sure, he'd ride his dick or maybe even his face if he felt like it, but he was never going to be the one bent over. It just wasn't in his nature to give up that type of control, he wasn't the one that was going to be left a sobbing mess no matter who got penetrated. Donghyuck was going to fuck Mark.

"H-huh?" Mark stammered, his body heating up. He thought about it before, maybe even had dreams about it where he woke up painfully hard but he never touched himself, no matter how tempting it was. Mark stepped back each time Donghyuck leaned closer until he was backed up against the mirror, sweat from something else entirely beading at his temple.

"I know what you want, Mark. But I'm not going to give it to you unless you say it."

"Say what?"

"I'll make this easier for you, Mark," Donghyuck's patience was running thin, he wasn't going to do this without Mark's consent but if this dragged on he wasn't going to waste his time. He wanted a clear rejection, no matter how simple it had to be, "Yes or no?"

Seconds felt like infinity as Mark tried to unscramble the thoughts in his head. He took a sharp breath, not realizing he'd been holding it in, Mark wanted and he was ashamed of it, deep down he knew what he always wanted. And he wanted to give in, he did. But he couldn't, not now, "No."

-

Donghyuck was frustrated. His knuckles were white from gripping the edges of the sink and he was frowning at the mirror in front of him. He was so sure Mark was going to say yes, he could see it in his eyes that he wanted him. Why was he holding back? 

He knew Mark could be uptight sometimes, either from his upbringing or just because that was who he was as a person. But why would he deny himself of a pleasure he so clearly and desperately wanted? He always thought he knew who Mark was, he planned out every move to win his trust. At this point, there was no way he had any reason to reject him.

Whatever, he thought as his reflection started blurring from the steam of the shower he turned as hot as it could go, I'll think about it tomorrow.

-

Mark didn't sleep the night before. He wanted to say yes so bad, he regretted what he said the moment he saw the look of confusion on Donghyuck's face turn into hurt. He wanted to take it back and say yes at the top of his lungs so he wouldn't go. 

Instead he slid down the wall and held his face in his hands once Donghyuck had quickly packed up his stuff and left the studio with a slam of the door.

Mark looked exhausted, he had dark circles under his eyes that he wasn't sure he could cover up with all the makeup in the world. He hoped his voice wouldn't crack at the recording session but he was more worried about seeing Donghyuck.

Johnny looked at him weird when he went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, but made him one anyway, "Everything okay? Donghyuck looked pretty upset when he came back from the studio last night."

"H-he did?" Shit.

A moment of silence, then Johnny said in a voice that made it seem he knew more than he let on, "Whatever it is, I suggest you talk to him about it as soon as possible. We have a comeback coming up after all."

Of course, due to his luck he had to sit right next to the very same person he rejected the night before. Donghyuck wouldn't make eye-contact with him and instead stared out the window. Mark didn't know what to say to make things better, to make things go back to the way it was before. 

Donghyuck shifted uncomfortably in his seat once they arrived at the recording studio and Mark realized he'd been staring at him the entire ride.

The recording session was awkward to say the least, as it was just the two of them this time. Donghyuck's voice was as beautiful as always, and Mark couldn't help but wonder if maybe he wasn't as affected by this as he thought, as affected as he was. Mark's voice did crack several times during his verses after all and he had to excuse himself to prevent any more embarrassment.

While hiding out in the bathroom he splashed water on his face, tying to snap out of it. He didn't realize he was staring at himself in the mirror until Donghyuck appeared next to him, letting out a little laugh,

"Did I interrupt you, hyung?" Mark turned a bright red and tried to laugh with him. They fell into an awkward silence that lasted longer than he liked, looking at each other through the mirror.

"I-" "Listen-" They said at the same time, and this time their laughs were genuine.

"You can go first," Mark said. Donghyuck nodded and let out a deep breath, as if preparing for what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry for what I did last night," Donghyuck said nothing for a few seconds then continued before Mark could say anything, "I won't do it again and I want things to go back to normal, I mean-if you want to." Wow. Mark wasn't expecting such an mature apology and if he was being honest, he didn't want one at all.

"No, it's okay. You didn't have to...listen it wasn't that I felt uncomfortable or anything. I didn't-" Mark paused, unsure if he should say what was on his mind, "I wasn't sure how to respond, honestly."

"I get it hyung, you don't have to-"

'No," Mark interrupted, echoing the same word he said the night before, "I want to. And I think you know that. But...I'm scared. If you could-I don't know, give me some time to think?"

Donghyuck stared at him in shock, absorbing his every word. He did not expect that at all, he thought Mark would just accept the apology and move on. He didn't think Mark would verbally reciprocate him like that. 

He wiped the dumbstruck look off his face and nodded quickly, "Of course, of course! I'm happy you told me because I don't think I could stand going back to being just friends," He said honestly.

All Mark had to do was give him the same sweet smile that was no different from all the other ones he gave him and Donghyuck immediately wanted to bend him over and fuck him against the sink. 

But he couldn't, he had to give him some time, "...thanks hyung, seriously," Donghyuck said, and he knew they reached an agreement. He just wasn't sure how long he had to wait.

-

After that, things stopped being weird. But it wasn't back to normal, just...different. 

Donghyuck didn't try to fuck him again, but he did touch him a lot more. He grabbed Mark by the waist every time he stumbled instead of stepping aside like he usually did. He would touch his hands or squeeze his shoulders every time they passed and look at him with the most lust-filled eyes Mark had ever seen on him that he had to go back to the habit of turning his face back to the camera.

Mark wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, but he knew he wasn't ready. A month ago, it was because he wasn't sure he could handle it but now a more prominent worry was stuck on his mind. What if he sucked? He never did anything more than jerk off.

He tried learning by reading up on what he should do during sex--specifically, sex between two men--and learned about tops and bottoms. Unsure which one Donghyuck was he tried fingering himself in the shower but stopped once he reached a place that made him feel weird. He was pretty sure that was his prostate judging from the spark of pleasure he felt when he pressed into the bundle of nerves, but he was too scared to go further than that. 

If Mark couldn't do something as simple as this, what made him so sure he could satisfy Donghyuck?

-

Donghyuck waited for what felt like years, but he wasn't going to force him into anything. He contemplated asking him if he'd decided but he didn't want to make things uncomfortable again, just thinking of that time made him want to cringe. No way could he handle more than a day of avoiding eye-contact and long, awkward silence.

Finally one night, like déjà vu, he asked Johnny where Mark was and he said with a pointed look in his direction that he was in the studio again, practicing their dance before the stage. Soon Donghyuck was in the back the same way he was that night, watching Mark's powerful body move to the music.

Mark yelped in surprise when Donghyuck turned the music off, "H-hey. What's up?" He cringed, what's up?

"Sorry hyung. I didn't wanna scare you," As if Donghyuck didn't just make him jump out of his skin, "So-"

"Donghyuck," Mark interrupted, a blush forming on his cheeks, "I wanted to talk to you about-I wanted to give you my answer." Donghyuck's eyes widened, he always thought he would have to ask first.

"S-sure," Donghyuck stuttered, internally cursing himself for showing weakness.

"Can-" Mark inhaled and exhaled, "Can you ask me the same question you did the last time?" Oh. Oh. So this was going to happen. He was unable to hide his excitement, pretty sure he was grinning like a maniac.

Their intermingling breaths got heavier as Donghyuck backed him up against the mirror, the same position they were in that night. Mark tried not to let out a hysterical giggle so he covered his mouth when Donghyuck's breath was on his lips. 

Mark was being so cute, so effortlessly, and it was getting harder and harder for Donghyuck to hold himself back before he could even ask.

"Yes or no, Mark?"

The second he said yes Donghyuck had Mark's sweatpants off, his bare ass pressed against the mirror and Donghyuck on his knees. Donghyuck didn't have to stroke him to get him hard, he was hard the second he'd been backed up against the mirror.

"I didn't bring lube so I'm gonna suck you off instead," Donghyuck said. He left no room for question and Mark was almost scared to push him away but he had to before he could disappoint him.

"Donghyuck," Mark blushed, embarrassed, "I-I did some research on....y'know. I don't really have much experience, not just with guys. I tried. In the shower-"

"You tried fingering yourself in the shower?" Donghyuck groaned, God help him, "You're so cute, hyung. Don't worry, just be a good boy and let me take care of you." Donghyuck thought it would take more than this but Mark was pliant under his touch, letting him worship the skin on the inside of his thighs, the top of his legs, above his knee. The skin there was so soft that it didn't take long to litter it with hickeys.

When Donghyuck looked up he wanted to come at the sight before him. His hyung was barely holding himself up, leaning against the mirror with his fingers splayed against his reflection. He had on only his oversized shirt that covered his body, giving off the illusion of childlike delicacy. Donghyuck was sure that if he touched him again his legs would give.

Keeping his eyes on him, Donghyuck reached up, brushed his index finger against Mark's lips and pressed against his teeth. He seemed to get the memo and opened his mouth, sucking on his finger like he saw during his extensive research the night before. 

When his index finger was coated with spit Donghyuck pulled it out and reached behind his ass, pulling his cheeks apart with his other hand. Mark's hole fluttered at the contact and clenched too tight for him to enter.

"Relax," Donghyuck said before taking his dick into his mouth. Mark let out a stuttered moan and Donghyuck's finger easily slipped in. He used his other hand to press Mark against the mirror while he sucked him off. 

He knew he was good at this, he'd gotten more than several compliments on more than several occasions. But the noises Mark let out boosted his ego more than any praise he ever received from his one-night stands. He watched Mark the entire time, focusing on every one of his reactions. Donghyuck was rock hard in his jeans but he had to hold off because right now Mark came first.

Mark's body was sensitive and he was new to sex, having little to no stamina especially after hours of dance, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. Once Donghyuck had found his prostate he kept finding the same spot and Mark tried so hard not to come but it took less than a minute for him to moan out that he was.

Mark's cum was bitter, any other time Donghyuck would swallow but he wanted Mark to taste himself. So he grabbed the hair behind the other's head, smashed their lips together and forced his tongue in. 

Mark tried to keep himself upright but he melted into Donghyuck's arms. He kissed people before, but none of their kisses had been anywhere near as good as his despite the taste of his own cum. His moans were muffled by Donghyuck's lips and he was thankful because he was sure the entire dormitory would've heard him by now.

"Look at yourself," Donghyuck laughed once they broke apart, forcing Mark to crane his neck. He could only see parts of himself in the mirror, but from what he could see his face was flushed, his legs trembling. He looked like he'd just been fucked, and he wanted to look like this all the time.

"Adorable," Donghyuck cooed, and Mark usually hated it when anyone, even Donghyuck, called him that but now it felt like the highest praise he could ever recieve.

Smiling, Mark leaned his head against the back of the mirror, his legs weren't supported by a pair of hands anymore so he just let himself slide down to the floor. Donghyuck thought Mark was adorable, and that was all that mattered to him at that moment and maybe, hopefully for a long, long time.

-

Mark woke up tucked in his bed, woke up to Donghyuck's face right in front of his. His hair was messy and he looked as if he had been staring at him for a long time, a soft smile on his face. 

Mark thought he looked so sweet but Donghyuck's lips quirked upwards as if he found something funny. It wasn't long before the events of the night before hit him all at once and he buried his face into his pillow, moaning in embarrassment. Donghyuck had no problem letting his loud laughter fill the room,

"Cute."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you can! I will read each and every one! Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
